


Strange

by MarinaLupin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: O amor de Piper e Léo podia até ser estranho, mas era lindo.
[Pós Sangue do Olimpo | Léo/Piper | Drabble]





	

**Author's Note:**

> # Créditos ao tio Rick. Sem fins lucrativos. Plágio não é legal.

Piper achava um máximo que ninguém considerasse essas relações familiares confusas dos deuses, porque senão ela acharia estranho estar namorando o filho do marido de sua mãe. Não que esse fosse seu maior problema, namorar Léo era estranho em várias maneiras.

Primeiro porque ela nunca considerara Léo daquela forma, ele era apenas seu amigo, seu melhor amigo, seu grande e legal e melhor amigo. Mas então ele desaparecera e ela começou a reconsiderar isto. Piper havia se agarrado a ideia de que poderia salvar Léo caso algo acontecesse, e não foi bem assim. Ela sabia que o menino estava vivo, mas não em que condições. Então, a cada dia que Léo não aparecia, o peito de Piper se apertava mais e mais, até que ela estava se voluntariando em missões apenas para procurar por ele. A filha de Afrodite parecia tão paranoica quanto Annabeth havia ficado com o desaparecimento de Percy, e isso era alguma coisa.

Então Léo estava de volta e a garota não poderia estar mais feliz, mesmo que Calipso houvesse vindo na garupa. Era legal, Léo finalmente tinha alguém e tudo estava perfeito. Mas não era bem assim.

Calipso se manteve no Acampamento Meio Sangue por algum tempo, ajudando com suas muitas habilidades e todos cultivavam um grande carinho pela menina e também um pouco de desconfiança, afinal ela havia sido presa por ajudar os Titãs. Piper não gostava dela, nem Annabeth e a razão era simples: Calipso não amava Léo.

Talvez, Piper tinha que admitir, houvesse uma paixão, um grande carinho, gratidão, mas não era amor. A garota era um tanto volúvel, diversos heróis já haviam estado em seu coração e todos eles a tinham deixado. Antes de Léo, viera Percy, que prometera que a tiraria de lá e ela se permitira acreditar nisto. Talvez tenha até amado Percy. Já Léo fora uma consequência, um capricho da mãe de Piper, para provar que Calipso se apaixonaria - querendo ou não - por qualquer herói que caísse em Ogígia.

Então, o relacionamento de Léo e Calipso não durara muito e para a felicidade de Annabeth - que não gostava da presença de Calipso, principalmente perto de Percy - a menina havia ido embora explorar o mundo e cultivar seus jardins.

Quanto a Piper, seu perfeito relacionamento ia de mal a pior, até que acabou. Jason continuava sempre tão ocupado com sua nova função no Olimpo, e pouco a pouco a relação morreu. A cada dia aparecia um novo problema, e estranhamente, Léo se tornou frequência constante.

Os dois ao que parecia, acabavam sempre sozinhos, então saiam, comiam fora, iam ao cinema, faziam maratona de serie a noite toda, até de madrugada, dançavam, brincavam, resolviam missões juntos. E pouco a pouco, era pra Léo que Piper corria quando tinha novidades, ou problemas. Era em Léo que Piper pensava, sempre que via algo legal. Mesmo nas noites que Jason aparecia, não era nele que a menina pensava, nem sua companhia que ela ansiava.

Jason por fim se mudou para o Acampamento Júpiter, e isso deu um fim ao namoro dos dois, apesar do portal. Ela enrolara tempo demais para terminar com Jason, com medos idiotas, atípicos de uma filha de Afrodite. Não que ela fosse uma filha de Afrodite muito comum. Mas por fim, o término fora pacífico, e eles continuavam amigos.

Agora, livre da culpa do namoro, Piper admitiu o óbvio. Estava apaixonada por Léo, totalmente apaixonada por Léo, perdidamente apaixonada por Léo. E gostava disso. Mas e quanto a ele? O garoto costumava se esconder atrás de seu humor e suas máquinas, mas ela o conhecia como a palma da mão, e sabia que ele não namoraria a ex-namorada de seu melhor amigo. O que era um saco. Por que as pessoas complicam tanto o que sentem? Se eles se gostavam, eles tinham que ficar juntos, e isso não deveria ser tão difícil de acontecer.

Mas era difícil e fora difícil por um bom tempo. Os dois só sabiam desperdiçar o tempo que tinham.

Em um dia qualquer à beira do lago, juntos como costumavam ficar, sentados de mãos dadas, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo (o que deveria ser) os dois se beijaram pela primeira vez.

Como bons covardes que eram quando se tratavam de sua relação, continuaram a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas tinha, e acontecia cada vez mais agora, como se os dois fossem um velho casal de namorados.

E foi bem isso que eles se tornaram. Sem que eles precisassem contar, todos os amigos haviam notado o que acontecia, e apoiado totalmente, inclusive Jason. A mãe de Piper totalmente desaprovou o fato de um grande pedido de namoro não ter sido feito, desaprovou quando os dois simplesmente passaram a dividir apartamento sem uma celebração, ela só não podia desaprovar a relação que fora construída no mais puro amor.

Piper e Léo eram melhores amigos, era um casal incomum, eram estranhos. Seus pais eram casados, e se detestavam. O pai de Piper era um astro, que amava roubar Léo para o menino explicar sobre o mais novo aparelho eletrônico que ele havia comprado. A madrinha de Léo, Hera, enxia constantemente o saco dos dois, para se casarem. E a própria mãe de Piper enxia a paciência sobre Léo não ser nada romântico. Piper discordava, é claro. E não ligava muito para nada. Léo e ela só precisavam um do outro. Nenhum semideus pode ter muita esperança sobre seu futuro, mas eles ousavam acreditar que tinham algo de bom reservado pelos deuses. O amor dos dois podia ser estranho, mas era lindo.


End file.
